Inheritance Cycle Epilogue
by EndlessMemories
Summary: An epilogue written after the fourth book about what happens to the characters whose stories were left unfinished as the world of Algaesia is rebuilt and shifts forever.


(because that was not an ending)

Arya sat by the edge of the stream at the Crags of Tel'naeir watching Fenrir in flight above her. She could tell his heart was sad, and if she was honest with herself, so was hers. She thought she had made the right decision for her people, accepting the position of Queen as her mother had been. Years had passed since she took on this role and she has watched Algaesia change under the rule of Nasuada. The recovery of the land and its people has been no easy task, but now time and the climate had changed as if two hundred years had passed instead of nearly twenty.

An era of peace had been ushered in. Rebuilding had not been easy, but one thing Arya and the elves have learned about humans is their resiliency. They have this ability to bounce back, to keep going, and to keep moving forward against all odds. The elves are different. They move slowly and deliberately through the world. However, even a race as ancient and steadfast as the elves must change.

After Nasuada became Queen, she got to work spreading peace, security, and acceptance for all races. However, acceptance of the urgals was not all she worked towards. As word spread across the land of Eragon and Nasuada's victory, word also spread of Murtagh and his kindness to her, his actions to save her, and what he had done for the whole of Algaesia in the end. Nasuada knew the dwarves could never accept him, could never forgive him for killing their king, but humans do not hold the same long memories.

Nasuada and Murtagh remained in touch with each other, communicating often. Talking to Murtagh was what Nasuada looked forward to most, and Nasuada's words to Murtagh did more healing than years of solace and penance ever could. Yet, he and Thorn remained separate from the world for many years still, waiting to find their place once again.

The elves, for their part, did not interfere with the business of the other races, and slowly became even more drawn into the forests they had shaped, drifting into memories in the minds of the humans, dwarves, and urgals. Hardly anyone left the shelter of the forests, except to transport the dragon eggs, or new dragon riders, to their respected places.

New riders, once chosen by their dragons, had a great procession gather around them of every race as they made their way to the edge of Algaesia to take a ship and follow Eragon's path.

Since Eragon had left, many new eggs had hatched. As each hatchling and rider embarked upon their journey across the lands, Arya and Fenrir watched with longing in their hearts. Arya, for the friendship and closeness she and Eragon shared, and Fenrir, to be with his kin.

Nasuada was eating lunch when she was interrupted by an urgent messenger bringing her news of a dragon returning to Algaesia. No one had gotten close enough to see what color the dragon was, or if he or she had a rider, but the newcomer appeared to be heading for her palace and would be there within the hour.

Nasuada called for a party to go out and meet the dragon by the gates of the palace, where the space was open enough for a dragon to land safely, but also where no buildings or people who could be in danger.

She accompanied the collection of guards and magic users and they all waited looking up at the sky until the dragon was just visible, flying too high above them to be identified.

"It's too big to be a new dragon." Nasuada wondered aloud. Then, the sun went behind a cloud so the Dragon was no longer silhouetted against the daylight sky and there was no doubt in anyone's mind who the bright red dragon and his Rider was.

"Murtagh." Nasuada breathed. A few of the guards stiffened and reached towards their swords, but Nasuada waved them off and stepped forward as Murtagh and Thorn landed in front of the awaiting party.

Murtagh jumped easily down from Thorn's massive body and stepped towards Nasuada. "My Queen." Murtagh bowed. "We have come to swear our loyalty to you and find our place once more among the world."

Nasuada bowed her head back to Murtagh. "Arise Dragon Rider, we have much to discuss."

After much planning and discussing with representatives of the other races and Arya, it was decided that Murtagh and Thorn would take the role of ambassadors and representatives for the dragons and Riders in Algaesia. Arya released the responsibility of the care and transport of the unhatched eggs, while Murtagh and Thorn also took it upon themselves to usher new Dragon Riders safely to Eragon whenever possible, and then to return months later with another Dragon egg to introduce to the land.

Arya and Fenrir did not have much contact with Thorn and Murtagh after the plans had been made and decided upon with Nasuada. They met once, Arya coming to the edge of Du Weldenvarden to meet Murtagh with the eggs. Thorn and Fenrir did not get along. Thorn was still very much a wild dragon, having been tortured and alone with only Murtagh and Shruikan for so long. He only seemed to be able to get along with Saphira out of mutual respect and understanding between the two that could only be won on the battlefield.

Arya found her presence needed less and less outside of Du Weldenvarden now that Murtagh had become the main representative of the Dragon Riders among the races of Algaesia.

But the elves are nothing if not in tune with nature, and as the winds changed direction in the shifting of seasons, so they too noticed the changes within their Queen and her dragon. They watched the winter fall upon her, as her heart grew farther away from them. She walked among them, as though she were in two places at once, and the only time she seemed to smile was in the presence of Fenrir, and was truly happy in flight upon him.

In secret, risking treason, the elders met over the course of many months to decide what was best for their Queen, and for their entire race. Their decision was not an easy one, and was made with great opposition, for something like this had not been done in the long history of the elves. However, it was argued, a Queen like theirs had not existed in their history either, and a decision was finally agreed upon.

The elders approached Arya with their decision before the seasons changed and the cold of winter entered into Algaesia.

Worry immediately crept into Arya's stomach, as she stood to greet the court of elders entering her throne room one morning. As soon as the formalities of elfish customs had been completed, Arya broke rank to inquire first. "Has something happened? Is there any danger...?"

"No my lady, we have come to discuss another matter with you."

Arya relaxed immediately, but then grew stiffer as she listened to the elders explain their decision. Arya's fierceness returned to her eyes as she understood what they were proposing and finally interrupted saying, "Are you relieving me as Queen?"

"My lady-"

"Do you no longer see me as fit to rule?" Arya said, standing up sharply.

"No my lady, and if you desire, you will always be welcome amongst us, however we know that is not what you truly wish. Your heart and Fenrir's have not dwelt among us for many years now, and we have realized it is time for you to forsake duty and take up love. It is a gift, my dear Queen, not a punishment, we give to you."

Arya seemed to deflate, sitting back down on her throne and began to pick at a thread in her dress. "It will not be easy to leave my people."

"It will be harder for you to stay."

Arya and Fenrir flew to Eragon and Saphira, hope carrying them faster upon the winds than anything else could have.

Eragon looked up from the Rider he was in conversation with. He was so used to movement around him the dragon landing nearby had not fazed him at all until he caught a glimpse of the shimmering green scales out of the corner of his eye. He turned immediately to see Arya walking towards him.

"Arya-" Eragon said, his voice barely above that of a whisper and his gaze never leaving hers, as if he was afraid he would blink and she would disappear.

Arya didn't let him continue. "You were right, Eragon. Our place is here with you, and we're here to stay, if you will have us."

Eragon gave no words to answer, but instead closed the gap separating them and kissed her, abandoning all pretenses and doing what he'd longed to do since the moment he first saw her. She did not resist and responded to his hesitant touch, which grew deeper as they melted into each other.

When they broke apart, Eragon touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "No more farewells."

"There will never be a need."

THE END


End file.
